Since its inception in the mid-1800's, the sport of baseball has become increasingly popular not only in the United States, but in other countries such as Japan as well as areas of the Dominican Republic and Cuba, to name just a few. Baseball players now begin playing tee-ball at a very young age, followed by Little League, high school and collegiate level ball, and ultimately, professional leagues.
In addition, softball has likewise become more prevalent in recent years given the increased involvement of women in sports. Although softball has also long been known as a recreational activity, nearly all high schools and colleges have competitive teams today, increasing the demand for appropriate sporting equipment and accessories. Due to the growing worldwide popularity of baseball and softball, the need has arisen for a device for gathering and storing baseballs and softballs in such a manner which would avoid the constant bending which is necessary to collect such balls from the ball fields.
The present invention is directed toward the retrieval of balls from the ground without having to strain one's back by repeatedly stooping over and placing the balls into a bucket or some other archaic collection means. The current invention can be used for both compressible and incompressible balls. The device in its preferred embodiment also rollingly carries and stores a substantial number of incompressible balls which typically weigh significantly more than compressible balls such as tennis balls. The invention may further be used to gather balls of differing sizes, without any adjustment to the device. This feature of the invention is particularly useful at batting practice cages, where both softballs and baseballs are utilized simultaneously in the same general area.
The invention permits a user to collect balls by tilting the device forward or backward and placing the bottom wall of the container over one or more balls, then returning the device to its upright position. This motion causes the ball to press against a movable bottom member in a manner to allow the initial spacing between the movable member and an adjacent fixed member to increase to the point where the ball may enter the container. Once inside the container, a biasing means, also referred to as a resilient member, returns the movable member to its original position, thereby retaining the captured ball in the container. One embodiment of the invention permits the user to retrieve more than one ball during each such tilt-upright process. A further embodiment of the invention allows the device to be rollingly pulled or pushed, using the handle which is attached to the container, to the next ball or group of balls to be retrieved, where the above-described process is repeated.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the resilient member is an elastic strap, such as a bungee-cord material, which may be tightened or loosened depending on the size and/or weight of the balls to be retrieved and stored. The resilient member may also consist of a rubberized material which has similar stretching properties as an elastic material. Further, the preferred embodiment includes a cover of pliable material which is wrapped around the sides of the container to prevent balls from inadvertently being forced through the sides of the container due to the weight of the retrieved balls. The cover may be constructed of fabric, nylon or any other flexible material, which may then be imprinted with a team logo or other identifying insignias if the user so desires.
Additionally, the preferred embodiment includes a removable rack which fits over the open top of the container, thereby serving at least three purposes: (1) to allow placement of other equipment on top of the container during storage; (2) to act as a rack for baseball and softball bats which fit between the horizontal cross members of the rack; and (3) to retain the contents of the container without concern for spillage during storage or transport of the container. Moreover, a further embodiment permits the removable rack to be placed beneath the container, thereby elevating it above the ground for easier, more convenient use during batting and/or fielding practice.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a ball retrieval device which is capable of retrieving different size balls, as well as retrieving substantially incompressible balls such as baseballs and softballs.